GoodBye Forever
by shika-ino-4evers
Summary: Ino wiped away the tears that where forming in her baby blue eyes. She couldnt take way the pain that lasted everyday with no end she loved and got hurt. Now she can never love again. Shikaino and Narusaku! suck at summaries! and T for safty


Ok yall like this is a story I have been workin on and it means a lot to me and hopefully to my friends who this story is dedicated to. And I just wanna say I'm sorry for not for not workin on Missing You, but I got soo bored and I just can't finish it right now so I'm sorry but I will get back to it sometime later on. Well here we go.

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto.**

**Title: Good-Bye Forever**

**Chapter: The Pain**

_Soft touches _

_ Soothing words_

_Being kind_

_ Then my world shattered_

_You left_

_ I cried_

_You laughed_

_ I died _

Ino wiped away the tears that where forming in her baby blue eyes. She couldn't take way the pain that lasted everyday with no end she loved and got hurt. Now she can never love again. She just cant. Not with this pain running threw her body of every second of every day. She wiped away the fresh tears running down her pale skin.

"INO! Come on! We are going to be LATE!" a female voice yelled threw the house, causing Ino to flinch in pain.

"COMING" she yelled back hoping her voice wouldn't crack. She took one more look in the mirror. Her blond hair was in a loose bun, looking as if slightest movement would cause it fall. she reached up with her arms to only hear a _thunk_ on the floor. Ino looked down to see her pants had yet again fallen off of her. She sighed as picking them up. This happened with all of her clothes. They were all three sizes too big and almost anything made her pants fall off. So for she had flashed an old man, and little boy and his mom, almost all the people on this block, and an old lady which caused her to fall off the bus and break her hip. The only piece of clothing that never fell off of her was her white shirt which she was wearing. The dark circles under her eyes showed more than they did yesterday but this didn't bother her, she didn't care anymore what she looked like. The female voice yelled one more and Ino grabbed her notebook, that was ripping at the spine, and her back sack as she turned off the light in her room and ran down the stairs to the voice that was calling her.

"Finally! I thought I was going to have to drag you down here" a bubblegum haired girl said with her hand on her hip. "Well lets get going. No need to be late to school on your first day."

"Okay" Ino said with a sigh "lets just get this over with please, Sakura"

"Okay." Sakura said giving her mom a kiss "Bye momma. See you later."

"Bye, Mrs. Haruno" Ino said with a quick bow "thank you for letting me stay here during this… hard time"

"Oh honey, you can stay here as long as you want. I'm not making you go anywhere" she said back with a smile.

"Gag" Sakura said ruining the moment. She grabbed Ino by the arm and dragged her out the house.

There was no talking between the two for some time as they started to walk to Kohona High. Sakura looked all around. She could never stay quiet for very long. Ino never could either but that was before everything happened. Sakura shuddered at just the thought of what had happened.

"Your birthday is coming up soon" Sakura said wanting to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Ya" Ino replied turning her face away from her best friend, the only one who would ever get her.

"You're going to be the big 17" Sakura noted trying to make Ino somewhat happy for once "you should be happy. You're almost old enough to move away from home." Sakura said, wishing she could that she could take it back.

Ino gave her a sad smile with tears in her eyes. "Ya, I guess" and that was it. There was no more talking for a long period. Ino looked at the ground then looked back at Sakura who had her hands on the straps of her book sack. Her pink hair shifted a little as the wind picked up.

"Don't you get in trouble for your hair at school?" Ino asked, as she moved one of her hands to grab s lock of Sakura's unnatural pink hair. "At my old school we got in trouble for just dying it a natural color"

"Nope, is natural" Sakura said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh" Ino said then smirked "Unlike your nose"

Sakura covered her nose with her right hand which made it look like she was gasping "Is NOT!" she yelled and stared at Ino who had a weird look on her face. Then just as Sakura opened her mouth to ask Ino what was wrong with her face, Ino busted into laughter. Sakura laughed a little too, noting that even though Ino's laugh wasn't from the heart, it was a good start for now.

"Hey, let's race to school" Ino decided as she started to stretch her legs "I bet I could beat you."

"Okay but there is no way you can win" Sakura stated with her chest poking out some "_I'm _star of the track team"

"Okay, that's a risk I'm willing to take" the blond girl insisted, as the crouched down with one leg under them and the other one out behind them. They hand their hands on the ground but Ino only had one because she was still holding on to her journal. "Get ready, get set, GO!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs, taking off to her new school.

It was close up to the stop sign. That's when Ino off pushed off as hard as she could off the ground, to her it was almost like she flying, like nothing could catch her and that's how she liked it. Just her and running as fast as she could.

She was coming close to school. She desisted that she was going to give all her energy into these last few strides. She knew she could slow down just a little, there was no way Sakura could catch her now, no one could. She closed her eyes just for a second and when she opened them again there was a boy- wait, no he was a man? Just staring at her like he didn't know what to do. She tried to stop, she really did but she was going too fast to stop now. Ino hit him with full force. They started to role a little. When they stopped, Ino sat up, kind of dizzy from rolling so much, and she put on her fragile hands on what she thought was a rock. She looked around a little to see if she could see the man she had ran into. When she canted find him she sighed, closed her eyes, and let her hand fall.

"Troublesome" a lazy voice come from under Ino. She looked down to see the man she had ran into. She shrieked a little, jumped up and to the school.

The guy she had just hit sat up wandering what in the world had just happened and who in the world that girl.

"INO!" Sakura cried trying to get her to stop. Sakura stopped to catch her breath.

"Sakura" the guy with the pineapple hair called.

"Shikamaru" Sakura exclaimed as she turned to face the person who had just called her "I didn't see you there." She just stared at him for a second waiting for him to say something "Do you need something?"

"Ya" he replied, looking at the girl who had just crashed into him, still running down the street at unnatural speed. "Who is that girl? I don't think I have ever seen her before"

"That's because" Sakura replied, patting him on the back "you haven't. She's new here"

"Where is she from?"

"A small little town you have never heard of"

"How do you know her?"

"Her mom and mine used to be best friends so we grew up knowing each other and we became best friends"

"What's-"

"What's with all of these questions" Sakura cutted in, tapping her foot as she waited for her answer.

"I just wanted to know her name" Shikamaru said looking down as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh" she said as she gave him her famous smile "Her name is Ino. Ino Yamanaka."

"Ino? As in a pig?" he asked watching the blond angel run away.

"Yes but instead of asking me all of these questions, go and ask her yourself" picking up Ino's old journal off the ground and shoved it in his hands. She backed up and took off, leaving Shikamaru to ponder about who he knew nothing about other than her name.

Hehe I hoped yall liked it. I worked really hard on it. I even sat inside during new years and new years is my favorite time of the year.

Ok well please, I'm begging you, review and tell me what you think. I don't care if its hateful or not I just need some reviews. PLEASE!!!!

Ok well byez and thanks for reading

Always yours

~shika-Ino-4evers


End file.
